Y volvemos al mismo vicio
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Sin más abrió la puerta del rincón que coincidía con la única luz prendida en toda la casa; giró la perilla y encontró una habitación enorme, perfectamente ordenada y con pétalos de rosa en la cama.  Le encantaba mandar, indirectamente pero mandar al fin


**Hola! Primer lemmon espero les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Total Drama no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores como Todd Kauffman y demás gente. Yo solo los uso para entretener y bla bla bla.**

Avanzó en la oscuridad de la noche, hacia aquella casa gigante… ahora era mucho más fácil que colarse por las habitaciones de aquel gran avión que ahora se encontraba despedazado. Sujetó su capa negra, sabía que lo que traía bajo esa negra prenda no le cubría lo suficiente, se asomó al jardín trasero de aquella casi mansión y escuchó los ladridos de un pastor alemán; sí, no se había equivocado de casa.

Sin mucho esfuerzo logró saltar la pared de arboleda que delimitaba aquel jardín inmenso, al pasar del otro lado sintió que tiraban de su casi única prenda de vestir, la capa. Era aquel pastor alemán que había escuchado; sus filosos colmillos y sus ojos casi rojo sangre amenazaban con destrozarle no solamente la capa sino a ella también; por suerte, aquel perro logró reconocerla y la saludó como cualquier perro saluda a su amo. Ella no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, en cualquier momento los verdaderos dueños podían despertar y darse cuenta de su presencia. Sin embargo aquella casa parecía totalmente desocupada, a no ser por la pequeña luz que brillaba en una de las habitaciones del segundo nivel.

Lanzó una pequeña piedra a aquella ventana resplandeciente, instantáneamente se desactivó el sistema de seguridad de aquella casa y se abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina. Entró como si fuera su propia casa, subió con precisión las gradas y evitó aquellos pasillos en donde sabía se encontraban los padres de su enamorado. Sin más abrió aquella puerta del rincón que coincidía con la única luz tenue prendida en toda la casa; giró la perilla y encontró una habitación enorme, perfectamente ordenada y con pétalos de rosa en la cama. Le encantaba mandar, indirectamente, pero mandar al fin y al cabo.

-_Tardaste en llegar- _sonó una voz que provenía del baño de aquella habitación.

-_tenía que esperar a que mis padres se fueran a dormir… regresamos hace dos semana y no me apartan la vista, tú bien lo sabes.-_

_-sinceramente quiero que nos veamos mejor en tu casa. Tenemos más tiempo y no tengo que estar arreglando el cuarto a cada rato.-_

_-tu habitación siempre tiene que estar arreglada no importa si vengo o no; además, ése es el trato, me niego a estar contigo si tienes el cuarto hecho un desastre._

_-no está hecho un desastre, ya deja de observar quieres- d_ijo el ojiazul mientras contemplaba desde la puerta del baño a la morena que revisaba con minuciosidad cada rincón del cuarto para chequear que todo estuviera perfecto, como siempre.

-_tranquilo, terminé de revisar-._

_-perfecto, y pensé que me había librado de las revisadas de cuarto en la penitenciaría, esos tipos obligaban a mantenerlo todo perfecto, como cierta princesa…-_

_-no te obligué a poner esos pétalos en la cama. _dijo Courtney con una sonrisa de lado, imperceptible para Duncan ya que encontraba dándole la espalda mientras contemplaba los diferentes colores de pétalos extendidos a lo largo de la cama de sábanas negras.

-_Lo sé-. _Susurró Duncan al oído de la morena mientras la abrazaba por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos justo al roce de sus pechos. Soltó ligeramente el abrazo para colocar ambas manos bajo cada seno de la morena quien esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pasó lentamente las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo el calor de su princesa hasta llegar al broche de la capa la cual le quitó instantáneamente ya que le hacía estorbo para lo que se proponía hacer. Antes de que Duncan pudiese verla, Courtney volteó rápido para sujetar el cuello del peliverde con sus manos y darle un tierno beso, Courtney sabía que eso podría detenerlo por unos instantes pero no para siempre… lo hacía simplemente para prolongar esos ojos azules curiosos que no se miraban nada mal cuando delataban las intenciones de su enamorado. Era un juego complicado en donde cada uno sabía los movimientos de su contrincante, parecía una rutina pero era más bien un vicio que llevaba prolongado ya mucho tiempo y del que con la práctica se vuelve maestro. Duncan agarró las manos de Courtney para así poder visualizarla de frente. Al ojiazul le encantaba contemplar aquella figura esbelta que se traspasaba por aquella pijama rosa de seda, que dejaba lo suficiente a la imaginación.

¿A qué mujer no le encanta ser vista por el hombre que ama?, definitivamente Courtney no era la excepción. La morena soltó una de sus manos y con la otra, aún sujeta a Duncan lo condujo a la cama que quedaba a unos cuantos pasos. A penas se sentó, Duncan se colocó en frente de ella, la abrazó y suavemente la hizo caer para acostarla completamente mientras le besaba el cuello una y otra vez, aspirando aquel aroma dulce del perfume favorito de Courtney mezclado con el olor de su cabello castaño. Sus manos se deslizaban por aquel traje de seda desde el costado de los pechos de la morena, pasando por la cintura y recorriendo las piernas con suavidad hasta que encontró el tope de aquella innecesaria prenda. Courtney por su parte solo mantenía cerrado los ojos mientras sentía el palpitar de su corazón justo en el cuello en donde la estaba besando, un ligero escalofrío recorría por su espalda haciendo que un leve gemido saliera de ella lo cual hacía que Duncan en su recorrido la sujetara aún más con sus manos fuertes. Duncan subió poco a poco el camisón de Courtney hasta que se lo quitó por completo. La levantó un poco para desabrochar el sostén de la morena quien al momento de que Duncan la desvestía nunca le gustaba mirarlo a los ojos ya que ella se sonrojaba más y sabía que si lo volteaba a ver el ojiazul no iba a aguantar tanto tiempo fuera de ella.

Por su parte Duncan actuaba con mucho sigilo, sabía dar bien sus pasos y para que todo durara más sabía que tenía que preparar el terreno, en otras palabras si quería alargar la noche debía complacerla de primero, y era algo que a él no le desagradaba en lo absoluto aunque aquel juego de caricias lo hiciera esperar. Adoraba ver a la morena sonrojada, era como agua para su sed de orgullo y que ella lo viera a los ojos estando sonrojada definitivamente lo excitaba más por lo que sólo frunció un poco el ceño al notar que ella se negaba a mirarle y ni siquiera a sonreír mientras él la desvestía completamente. La siguió besando, le enviciaba esa sensación de sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella, se desvistió de su bóxer que era la única prenda que cargaba en aquel momento. Conocía a su princesa muy bien y desde ya estaba preparado, sabía que ella no era capaz de ser impuntual por lo que no era necesaria mucha táctica para saber cómo tenía que estar: cuarto perfecto, usar solo bóxer y preservativos a mano; aunque nunca era necesario pues la señorita perfección tomaba anticonceptivos a diario e incluso junto con ello la pastilla del "día después". El aceptaba que era la única maña de la princesa que a él le encantaba por completo. Colocó sus manos alrededor de la fina y bien marcada cintura de la morena mientras sus besos dejaban el cuello de la princesa para bajar justo en medio de los senos de la chica que ahora se concentraba en seguir los movimientos de Duncan. La besaba tan suavemente que para ella era difícil resistirse a suspirar a cada momento; su respiración se hacía cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más entrecortada mientras Duncan jugaba con sus pechos recorriendo con su lengua hasta sus pezones, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo y por momentos le tiraba de la cresta verde para que no fuera tan brusco al morder.

Un suspiro más de la chica fue suficiente para que él no pudiera aguantar más. Con sus rodillas apartó bruscamente las piernas de Courtney y la penetró con rudeza a lo que Courtney le incrustó las uñas en los brazos del ojiazul quien le importó en lo más mínimo el detalle. Se dejó caer poco a poco sobre Courtney mientras ella aún enfadada presionaba con sus manos los brazos de Duncan. Por su parte el ojiazul pasó sus manos por el cabello liso de la morena, sujetándolo ligeramente fuerte mientras volvía a entrar en ella. Courtney odiaba que su chico fuera así de rudo, pero las rosas de aquella habitación le hicieron olvidar momentáneamente la rigidez de Duncan en su blando vientre. Cerró un momento los ojos y se dejó llevar por el vaivén de Duncan quien al notar los gestos de la princesa intentó ser más delicado. No era la primera vez que se sobrepasaba con ella pero le pareció extraño que esta vez no se hubiere quejado. Presentía que aquella iba a ser una estupenda noche.

Esa sensación de tener la piel de gallina ya hace poco había pasado, ahora sentía que su piel ardía en llamas, en realidad quería quedarse así para toda la vida con él besándole el cuello mientras ella seguía moviéndose a su ritmo. Sin embargo, estar en esa posición significaba un dolor de espalda terrible, por momentos Duncan se acercaba tanto a ella que la asfixiaba ya que le oprimía el pecho, además cada vez embestía más fuerte y su respiración entrecortada no le daba opción a poder casi moverse. Con dificultad abrió sus piernas un poco más de tal forma que Duncan se incorporó dejando de inclinarse demasiado. Si no cambiaba de posición Duncan terminaría por desgonzarla.

-_déjame estar arriba _dijo Courtney cerrando los ojos; sentía que Duncan estaba poniendo todo su peso sobre ella.

_-cómo quieras _dijo Duncan dándose la vuelta y acomodándose en la cama. _–sólo a veces me encanta que tengas el control._

_-eso debería ser todo el tiempo _le susurró Courtney al oído mientras le besaba el cuello ya estando ella arriba.

_-no lo creo preciosa, por algo me fui con Gwen. _La primera reacción de Courtney fue abofetearlo, luego se apartó de Duncan dispuesta a marcharse. A penas podía divisar en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, en dónde se encontraba su ropa.

-_tenías qué mencionarla idiota._

_-Courtney no exageres, ahora estoy contigo_

-_Para principiar, siempre tuviste que estar conmigo. Todo era perfecto, con tus defectos pero en fin perfecto. _

_-¡Exacto! ¡me fui con ella porque me tratabas como un perro! Era tú mundo perfecto, no el mío. Yo toleraba tus defectos, si no tolerabas los míos por qué demonios tenía que seguir soportándote._

_-ya no me soportes, me voy_

-_Courtney no te vayas, ¿sabes lo que duele si no termino?_

_-y allí vas otra vez, pensando sólo en ti._

_-¡Si pensará sólo en mí no hubiese regresado contigo!_

_-Y por qué regresaste si tanto me odias._

_-¡Por la misma razón que me aceptaste de nuevo! _Courtney se detuvo en seco, volvió a cerrar la manecilla de la puerta y volteó a ver a Duncan con intriga. Pudo divisar sus ojos azules a través del la luz de la ventana.

-Princesa, r_egresé contigo porque, por alguna razón que no entiendo, tú me amabas sea como fuere; aunque peleáramos una y otra y otra vez. Porque me incluías en tu mundo perfecto. Y, no me preguntes por qué, me sentía sólo sin ti. _

_-Duncan…_

_-Courtney, supongo que está demás decirte que también te amo. _Con esas palabras Duncan sabía que Courtney volvería a ser suya, aunque al momento de decirlas sintió cómo si él necesitase más escucharlas que ella.

_-No, definitivamente no está demás_

Tal vez no era la relación perfecta pero simplemente en esa delgada y casi fina línea de odiarse y quererse, existía equilibrio. Algo que jamás se debe olvidar es que no existe persona perfecta, de las que siempre se aspiran a tener; solamente encontramos a alguien en la vida que se parece y a la cual podemos soportar sus defectos en la misma forma que él o ella soportan los nuestros.

Volver a abrazar a su princesa se sentía tan bien, era relajante, era un olvido instantáneo de la pelea que había ocurrido minutos atrás. A veces, sólo a veces pasaba por la mente del ojiazul que tenerla abrazada por unos instantes era mil veces mejor a tener sexo con ella; pero ese día incluso la morena prefería terminar lo que habían comenzado. Sin mayor esfuerzo la morena volvió a rodear con sus piernas la cintura del peliverde quien la abrazó con más fuerza y por el contrario la penetró con suavidad puesto que ahora él ya no pensaba tanto en sí sino en la dulce chica que parecía ser la única mujer en el mundo que lo amaba tanto. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras era ahora su princesa quien ponía todo de su parte para complacerlo a él; al parecer también ella dejó de pensar en sí un momento para pensar en él. Se dejó llevar por la morena y aunque ya no aguantaba más, esperó a que ella terminara. Aquella mujer ya cansada se dejó caer encima de Duncan quien la abrazó y la cubrió con las sábanas para después contemplar como ella aún encima de él cerraba sus ojos con delicadeza y se dormía. Podía sentir aún su cálido vientre mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su princesa y reconocía que su mundo perfecto giraba no sólo entorno a él sino por el contrario entorno a ella.

.

.

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? Excelente! muy aburrido, bien, le faltó… cualquier cosa review :D Psdta: primer lemmon, ténganlo en consideración xD Bye!**


End file.
